


Independence Day

by MarjorieAlyss



Series: Independence [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on America's thoughts towards the 4th of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

Stop.

Please, I've had enough…

All these fireworks, parades, cookouts, store sales…

Do any of you even remember why we are celebrating?

Or has it become just another reason to party?

What about everything we gave up to achieve our freedom? What about the men still dying so we can keep that freedom? When is it truly brought to mind? Not just the children's…

… But the adult's too?

How long must I put on a smile and force people to come over to my house for an extremely overdone party I don't even want to have? How long must I be reminded of the things I gave up for you that you now take advantage of?

Of the person I gave up…

England.

Contrary to popular belief I'm not an idiot. After all, the most sarcastic, manners-driven, appearances-are-important country in the world raised me, and I can almost read him like an open book. Some parts of my Father are still way beyond my comprehension and probably always will be. But even without Texas I can see the hurt in his eyes whenever I'm around during the days leading up to your celebrations.

And when I shove that invitation his way I pray he doesn't fall apart like he did that day so long ago.

This may confuse you but in my eyes you are worse then they were.

Them…

The men who took my Father away from me with the excuse that it 'was for the good of everyone' and I'd 'understand when I was older'.

At least they pretended to understand my loss.

Pretended they knew what I was going through.

They couldn't though. And neither could you.

I don't blame you for that… humans live such short lives, a hundred years at most,

and then they are gone…

Your frail bodies not meant to take the painful feeling of the generally pointless bloodbaths you call war.

Your feeble minds not meant to take the strain of a country divided.

Your fleeting actions not meant to take the decades, sometimes even centuries, of consequences for one mistake no matter how small it were and rather or not it truly WAS your fault. (Ask Father about that, it will take you hours and he'll STILL have examples to tell you… or you could ask any country really…)

Your fickle emotions not meant to take the constant betrayal that makes up every treaty and agreement you ever make.

So how could I expect you to understand what you were not created with the ability to?

How could I expect you to understand a nation…

… When a nation doesn't even understand themself?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a three part series. However, if anyone has a request for another part, and specifies which former piece of the British Empire they want, I have no problem with expanding it.


End file.
